Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 5 - BJ, Max x Roxanne
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 5


Max expected the visit in Roxanne's house to end at most with some heavy make-out, perhaps some naughtiness if the odds were in their favour. They were supposed to be studying, after all, so the sight of Roxanne's head in between his legs, licking, kissing and caressing his member was more than a bit of shock to Max.

The way she eagerly slid his pants down as soon as they reached bed has already astonished him, but her later action stunned him to the point where he could only babble a few incoherent sentences before ultimately succumbing to his girlfriend's actions. Roxanne quickly wrapped her right hand around his member while cupping his balls with her left and unceremoniously licked his length, causing his entire body to shudder in delight.

Even though she was ravenous for it, her moves were slow and calculated; his entire manhood was thoroughly stimulated by her hand, especially the exposed, glistening head being delicately massaged by her thumb. Initially, her tongue was only accompanying her fingers, but as Roxanne's appetite grew, she was tasting her boyfriend more and more often.

Roxanne tried pleasuring Max orally once some time ago, and she quickly discovered then that she might not be able to keep him in her mouth without gagging for too long. As a result, her bold decision was even more puzzling and unexpected to Max, who wasn't even able to utter a single word, observing his girlfriend giving him the ultimate treat he could imagine.

As soon as her mouth closed around him for the first time, however, Max had to make a sound. A deep groan escaped his lips and he lost her from his vision when he threw his head back to the pillow, savouring the ecstatic moment, probably with even goofier smile on his face when she begun her mischievous play.

Roxanne placed a single kiss around his wet head, getting the first taste of what was yet to come. The kiss grew in length, slowly turning into a heated craving as Roxanne was meticulously engulfing his shaft, acclimatising her mouth to her new treat. She knew she wouldn't be able to take all of him today, but after her first failed attempt (and some practice with various long objects…), she was determined to do as much as she was capable of.

When Roxanne felt her mouth reached her limit, she begun slowly retracting, which was met with another series of low moans and more spastic moves from her impatient boyfriend. Once she found the correct rhythm, she adjusted the tempo of her actions, speeding up or slowing down, based on Max's reactions. Roxanne expected to feel the pressure of his hand on her head at some point, but it would seem that he restrained himself from doing so, gripping the sheets on both sides of the bed, giving her full control over her game. Truth to be told, Max couldn't do a lot at all; the sight of her head bobbing up and down with his member slowly appearing and disappearing between her lips was enough to make him blissfully forget about the whole world around him.

But there was one view more beautiful than it - and that was Roxanne briefly turning her head up to look at him, with her angelic, wide eyes that a few seconds before were focused on his length, showing her determination and concentration at satisfying him. Eyes that despite their superficial innocence, showed signs of her flirtiness and passion that only Max had the privilege to see.

And that sight alone has pushed Max to the edge - although sudden flick of her tongue over his penis' head certainly played a huge role. Max grabbed the sheets of the bed harder and let out a deep and powerful moan, emptying himself in her mouth. Roxanne felt his member twitching a second sooner, and rapidly redirected her attention back to keeping her lips sealed around the hot, pulsing rod. This proved to be difficult, since Max without a warning started filling her mouth with streams of warm, musky fluid of unknown, but exotic taste that Roxanne had no choice but to gladly accept.

Max expected that Roxanne would soon let go of his penis, creating more mess on her bed than he would ever wish to, or that the hefty dose of his seed might make her cough, but instead, the red-head kept her mouth and her palms tightly closed around it. Aside from his own frantic panting, Max could only hear muffled, guttural sounds of Roxanne slowly drinking his orgasm, without showing even the slightest sign of dissatisfaction. He kept staring at the amazing scene happening in front of him, until he finally felt a breath of cold air on his member's head when Roxanne released it from her elongated kiss.  
Once more their eyes met and Max was blessed with her radiant, though slightly mischievous smile forming on her blushing face.

\- Did you like it?

Max wanted to say something, and even in his post-orgasmic bliss he has managed to form some coherent reply, but whatever thought crossed his mind has evaporated into nothingness when Roxanne opened her mouth to lick her fingers from the last few drops of his sperm that leaked on her hands.

Roxanne giggled upon getting only a series of stuttering parts of words as a response and crawled on her knees slowly towards her boyfriend's torso, ultimately taking a seat on his lap. And when Max felt her wet sex touching his body, he knew that Roxanne liked what she did far more than she would probably wanted to admit.

(On a side note, I tried searching for other Max/Roxanne smut stories, and failed to find a proper one. Could this be the first one?)


End file.
